


Mistake?

by BlankSpadeBlank



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSpadeBlank/pseuds/BlankSpadeBlank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince of cats wakes up to find himself in bed with a Montague rat, that rat is benvolio</p>
<p>Shakespeare owns the characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake?

Tybalt didn't really know how had ended up in the bed of a Montague and he was pissed to say the least. He looked down at the sleeping, clothed man next to him. 

Benvolio was curled up in a comfy blanket as he snuggled a goose feather pillow. His cheeks had a slight hue of pink and he had a noticeable smile on his face. 

Both men had the faint smell of alcohol resonating off of them, which would explain why either of them would be in the same room as each other let alone in bed. Tybalt sighed gruffly and shook the other roughly, so that he would wake up. 

 

Benvolio responded with a slight whine and a groan, still keeping his eyes closed. He shifted so that his face was buried in Tybalt's chest. "Montague filth, wake up." he growled in a low voice.

"hm?" benvolio opened his eyes slowly and yawned before stretching and smacking lips a bit. 

The sunlight pierced his eyes with it's harsh rays, but he eventually adapted to the the lighting. "who's..." as his vision became clearer he realized who was with him. 

He let out a small shriek and jolted back, almost falling off the bed. "t-ty-balt?" he stuttered in fear. "how did...why are we..." benvolio tripped over his own words and gulped as Tybalt continued to stare at him with a threatening gaze directed toward him. "stop your damn stuttering!" he rose his voice to the frightened man. 

Benvolio took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down or at least attempt to,but to not much avail. He was still trembling and who could blame him, he was in bed with a man who most certainly wanted him dead. "and to be completely honest I was going to ask you the same thing."

they sat in silence for a brief moment before benvolio reluctantly asked. "did we...you know..." "well we're both clothed, so I doubt that we could have managed." Tybalt stretched and glared at the Montague.

He contemplated killing benvolio , it would be so easy to wrap his hands around the others neck and...benvolio scooted closer to Tybalt and asked, with a shaken voice. "so, are you going to kill me now?" he let out a soft sniffle and his eyes grew misty at the question of his demise.

Tybalt watched as his features stood out more as he got worked up. Benvolio's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink and his eyes seemed to glimmer with the tears glazing them ever so slightly. His reddish-blonde hair framed his face so beautifully and his lips...Tybalt mentally slapped himself for having these disgusting and vile thoughts, but at the same time he felt the need to touch to other and comfort him, which wasn't like him at all.

"I understand if you are..." benvolio sat on his knees on the bed and shut his eyes, ready for his death to come. Tybalt wanted to do many things, but killing was #2 at the moment.

He stood up and grabbed his belongings which included his weaponry and his wallet. "goodbye Montague scum, we shall see each other at a later date." benvolio opened his eyes and saw Tybalt half way across the room. 'why hasn't he killed me yet? Is he toying with me or is he actually being...merciful?' 

as Tybalt opened the door of the motel he was most likely in, benvolio called out "I'd like to see you again." Tybalt didn't turn to face him, but stated. "just remember if I'm with another Capulet or you are with another Montague when we meet, I will kill you." Tybalt then stepped out the door and left benvolio to his lonesome. 

As the week went on the two had not seen each other, however the image of that morning was still burnt into their minds. Tybalt visited the bar that he did that night and went up to the counter to order his usual glass of whiskey. The bartender began to pour the drink. "so what ended up happening between that boy and you?" Tybalt's eyes widened and almost choked on the very air he was breathing. 

"WHAT?" he yelled. 

"I understand you were boozed up, but you had to remember how flirtatious you and that boy were." Tybalt thought about it for a moment and took a small sip of his whiskey. 

"what was his name, bencolio?"

"benvolio." Tybalt corrected him quietly.

He finished the glass and payed for his drink before leaving the bar in search of benvolio. After about a half hour of searching for the Montague, he finally found him, but not in good circumstances.

Benvolio was being held against the wall and being attacked by a pair of Capulet guards beating on him. "Montague trash!" yelled one of them followed by a hit to benvolio's stomach. 

"ah!" benvolio yelled in agony.

Tybalt was infuriated and felt a sharp squeeze on his heart, which honestly didn't think he had anymore, and step into the alley where this was taking place. He put on a convincing sadistic smile. 

"what have you two found?" he chuckled manically. "just a montague." he looked down at the blood stained male.

"you two go home!" he ordered. "you've done enough, I'll finish off the pest." benvolio weakly looked up at the terrifying prince of cats. "and I'll make sure that it is far more painful and excruciating than anything you two could have been planning to do." The two guards walked off and left benvolio with Tybalt.

He went to grab the Montague, but was met with a terrified and scared expression. "get away from me!" benvolio struggled against the wall trying to get away. 

"please."

Tybalt was surprised that he would go as far as to beg for his life. "I remember what you said about ever meeting again, but please Tybalt " where benvolio had begged, he didn't dare cry.

Tybalt picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, where benvolio struggled to no avail. He walked them to a small house he owned, he would go there when he was too stressed to put up with the bullshit of the feud. 

He set the injured man on the bed he had there and gathered healing materials. He walked back to benvolio and noticed how badly he was trembling. 

Tybalt chose to ignore the fact and tried patched up the wounds. The injured man tried to create as much space as possible between him and Tybalt, but Tybalt pulled him back and held him in spot so he could finish. "that should keep you from bleeding out." he stated before pushing the materials off to the side and looked at benvolio.

"you saved my life..." he whispered. "you could've killed me, but you saved me." benvolio looked at Tybalt with confusion. Tybalt was speechless at the statement. 

He couldn't understand why he was being kind either. He was ruthless, hated, cruel, and unlovable. Why was he , the prince of cats, being beyond kind to a Montague of all people even going as far as saving his life.

Benvolio tried to look into his eyes, but Tybalt avoided eye contact after when he had said.

"Tybalt?" he said with worry in his voice. "are you okay?" 

Tybalt looked at benvolio and stared into his eyes. He hesitantly raised his hand slightly,but brought it back down. Neither one of them knew what to do at that point and it started to get awkward. "um, I'll leave." benvolio stood up steadily to keep himself from falling back down on the bed. 

He limped a few steps before collapsing to the floor in pain. The others eyes widened and rushed to him only to notice that benvolio was crying. 

"I'm so fucking useless, I'm surprised I even lived this long with how weak I actually am." he sobbed and let down his guard to a man who, a week ago, would have bolted at the thought of killing him. Tybalt sighed and tried to think of something to say. 

"Montag-...benvolio, you are not useless." he tried his best to encourage benvolio. "you were just...in the wrong place at the wrong time.

" Tybalt's hand caressed benvolio's hair as an attempt to calm him. "you've had the nerve to lock horns with me in the past, you are not weak." he pulled benvolio closer and held him close to his chest. 

The heat from each other's bodies could melt even the coldest winter night. Tybalt enjoyed feeling the beat of benvolio's heart against his chest, it made him feel wanted. He leaned down and kissed the top of the blond's head. 

Benvolio's eyes widened and and pushed away in shock, landing on his back. His face was flushed red and his heart was racing. "this is wrong." benvolio stated. "I'm a Montague and your a Capulet, we're meant to hate each other, kill each other...this is...this is..." 

Tybalt could tell he was panicking and decided to try something. He stood up and put one of his feet on to benvolio's chest, pinning him to the floor. "listen." he said in his normal menacing tone. "would it make you feel better if I were to beat you within an inch of your life?" "wha-" "or would you prefer me to make you BEG for mercy?" Tybalt smiled evilly and applied pressure to his chest, making sure to avoid the earlier injuries. "tell me what would appease you Montague scum." benvolio's breath quickened and gulped. "T-Tybalt...stop." he requested which resulted in Tybalt's expression to change into a soft one. "please." Tybalt backed off and helped benvolio up. "goddammit." Tybalt whispered and helped him to the bed . "I can't believe it..." the Capulet sighed and placed his hands on both of the Montague's shoulders. "can't believe what?" "I think I'm in love with you."

"you what!" benvolio screamed. This silenced Tybalt and began to feel shame. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently . "I said that I think I...I love you."

the Montague he a confused and shocked expression, which made Tybalt feel a pinch of guilt. 

"benvolio...I understand if you don't return my feelings and I'll never bring it to your attention again if you so wish." he closed him eyes and hung his head.

"Tybalt, let me think about this." benvolio spoke and briefly hugged the other , before yawning and rubbing his eyes. "your tired, you may sleep if you want." Tybalt stated and helped the Montague get comfortable before getting into the bed himself. 

The blond one didn't seemed to mind and turn his body away from Tybalt, trying to fall asleep. The Capulet glanced at the man he had just confessed to and restrained himself from kissing him once again and ended up attempting sleep. 

 

An hour or so passed and Tybalt couldn't sleep, all he could think about was benvolio. He had never felt this way about anyone before in his life and now he is having feeling towards a Montague and a man no less. 

He couldn't the thought of his soft hair and it felt under his hands. The look of his hazel eyes looking back into his own blue-ish grey ones. The way he makes his heart melt without the slightest effort, it was intriguing and almost threatening that this man had so much power over him. While he was list in his thoughts he felt the man move a bit. 

"benvolio, are you awake." Tybalt looked over at benvolio and watched him nod. "have you slept at all?" benvolio responded by shaking his head 'no'. 

Tybalt frowned and moved closer to the other and spoke into his neck. "may I try something?" the prince of cats asked, hitting the back of the Montague's neck with his hot breath. 

Benvolio shivered at the feeling and nodded. Tybalt pressed his clothed chest against benvolio's back and wrapped his arms around him.

He waited a moment to be sure that there wasn't a protest and there wasn't. Tybalt brought his mouth to benvolio's neck, lightly bit down and sucked on it. benvolio gasped and jolted at the sensation, but was calmed down by the strong arms holding him. Tybalt chuckled and ran his tongue up the others neck . "how did that feel?" he whispered.

"It felt...amazing." the Montague bit his lip and turned his head to try to look at Tybalt. "would you mind, doing a little more to me?" the Capulet blushed at his request and smiled.

He moved so that he was on top of the blond. He looked down at the view beneath him and remove both his own and the other's upper garments. He glided his hands down the Montague's sides and bit the inside of his lip. As his hands met cloth once again, Tybalt started to pull them off the slim man. 

Benvolio's cheeks turned darker and stared at what was happening.

"Tybalt." he began , grabbing Tybalt's attention. 

"if I say stop at any point...will you?" 

he looked off to the side, waiting for an answer. Tybalt leaned down and captured benvolio's for small moment. "yes, I have no intention of causing you any stress or pain, not anymore." benvolio nodded and Tybalt continued with his actions. Before the two knew it, they were both undressed and blushing deeply. 

The Montague what washing to happen and sat up slightly. "what do you want me to do?" Tybalt responded with a smirk and brought his hand or the others entrance. "just relax, this may hurt a bit." he pushed a single digit into his new-found lover and bit his lip at the sound of benvolio moaning after a sharp gasp of pain.

Benvolio struggled a bit but heeded what Tybalt told him and relaxed, which helped with the pain. As Tybalt further prepared the Montague, benvolio wanted him even more. "Are you ready my dearest, benvolio." "mhm." he nodded. "oh come on, use your words." Tybalt positioned himself for benvolio.

"please Tybalt, please." 

this was quickly followed by a thrust, causing benvolio to cry out a moan. Tybalt grabbed the Montague's hips and continued thrusting into him. Benvolio's face contorted to one full of pain and pleasure as he called out Tybalt's name with an onslaught of moans. 

"You are so beautiful." he smiled and kissed the blond passionatly. After a while benvolio and Tybalt were almost at there breaking point. "Tybalt, I can't hold on for much longer, I'm..."

"I know."

benvolio closed his eyes and came, followed by the prince of cats. Tybalt pulled out of the Montague and lied down with him, panting for breath.

"benvolio, I've done this with many o' woman and I always thought that they were only good for the pleasure of man, but when I did this with you...it was different."

benvolio looked at him and frowned I worry. "what do you mean?"

"I mean that I actually feel something toward you...I love you." 

Tybalt kissed benvolio's forehead and smiled. "I'm grateful for the moments you have shared with me." benvolio hugged him and snuggled with him

. "You saved my life so many times, you made love to me and then you confess your love for me...what the hell has gotten into the prince of cats?" benvolio chuckled and smiled and gazed into Tybalt's eyes as they held each other in a warm embrace.


End file.
